Simon
Simon (シモン Shimon) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet‘s, and was part of the group who were attempting to rebuild the R-Tower in the Tower of Paradise Arc. History Simon was one of the kids that was taken from his home and forced to build the R-System or Tower of Heaven. It was there he made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Millianna, and Sho who together weathered the cruel methods of the their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Simon and his friends to stay and finish the Tower. However, Simon didn't believe in a that story, because he was already in love with Erza. After eight years, the tower was completed. Synopsis Tower of Heaven After eight years pass, he, along with Shou, Wally, and Millianna, appeared at a casino where Team Natsu was vacationing at. He began by attacking Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar and appeared to kill the former before kidnapping Erza and taking her back to the Tower of Heaven. After Natsu Dragneel invaded the tower and Erza told the group her past, he appeared non-hostile and hugged his childhood friend and revealed he knew Gray escaped him. He then went on to explain that he realized something was amiss with Jellal long ago but kept silent as not to endanger his friends, but felt the time was right to confront him, offering his services to the group. He was forced to split from the others after Shou turned Erza into a card and ran off, coming across Natsu's fight against Fukurou. He tried to help by using his darkness magic but Fukurou, being an owl, could see in the dark and attacked him, leaving him wounded and forced to watch the rest of the fight from the sidelines. After Fukurou's defeat, Simon begged Natsu to rescue Erza warning him that Jellal would take advantage of her feelings to defeat her, which was enough to get Natsu involved in the battle between the two. In the middle of the fight against Jellal, he sacrificed himself so that Erza would not be hit by Jellal's attack; he reveals just before he dies that he loved Erza all along. Magic and Abilities Simon's_magic_seal.jpg|Simon's magic seal Instant_darkness.jpg|Instant Darkness Simon's_attack.jpg|Unnamed attack Thought_Transmission_Magic.jpg|Telephatic Communication Magic Darkness Magic: (闇の魔法 Yami no mahō) Simon's magic allowed him to control the darkness and shadows in the area and area to turn everything pitch black. *'Dark Moment' (闇刹那 Yami setsuna): Magic that cuts out the lights in any room he is in and plunges it into darkness, allowing him and his comrades to attack unseen. ''Telephatic Communication Magic ''(Shinen Dentatsu Maho): With this magic, Simon is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Trivia *In Japanese, the name Simon can mean 'under'. *In the manga Simon slaps Juvia away when he first appeared. In the anime he blows her up, using magic. *Simon has shown a liking for Erza Scarlet. *Shimon looks a little different in the anime than in the manga, this difference is more appreciable when he was a kid in manga and anime (in the anime is thiner and less bulkier than the manga) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male S Category:Deceased